As You Turn Away
by FreeJoy
Summary: Kisa and Yukina have been together for three years now. Kisa is worried that he is holding Yukina back. Kisa does what he thinks is best for Yukina and pulls out of his life completly. How will this effect them both? Will Kisa realize he made a mistake? Will Yukina move on with his life? Read and find out! :D YukinaXKisa - M for slight lemon and dark themes - Feel free to review! [


**Hey everyone! This is my newest idea for a story! I really hope you all like it!**

**I am rating this M because there are little signs of sex and things might get pretty dark. **

**I hope you all really like it! **

**I got the idea from the song As You Turn Away by Lady A. So yeahh here I go! :D**

**Oh! yeah.. Disclaimer… I own nothing. Not the characters, song, yeah... man..that's depressing….**

**.**

**As You Turn Away**

.

.

.

Epilogue – Changing 

.

A soft panting filled the dark little room. The sound of sheets ruffling started to grow louder as the panting increased until it turned to a moan that grew and grew.

"Yu…Yukina!" Kisa's voice cut through the room. Kisa opened his eyes slightly and looked at Yukina's face.

'I really do love him, not just his face like the others. Yukina is so different… I really truly love him but… am I what's best –" His thoughts were cut off when he gasped as Yukina's thrusts started to increase in speed. Kisa squeezed his eyes shut and gasped trying to take short quick breaths.

"Yuki…na.. Slow.. down.. I'm going…" The small dark haired man said through his teeth, trying to hold back.

"Kisa-san," Yukina sighed from above as he pushed his hips harder toward Kisa's, "I love you, I love you so much." Yukina breathed out as he reached for the sides of Kisa's face and brought his lips up to his.

Kisa opened his eyes again and parted his lips to let Yukina slip his skilled tongue into his mouth. Their tongues met and started a dance that turned into a battle for dominance.

"I love you too Yukina…" Kida sighed as he wrapped his arms around Yukina's neck. The two lay there as their breathing started to slow they both drifted to sleep.

.

'What are we doing...I don't know what is going on anymore… I really do love him. I have never loved any one as much as I love Yukina. But…. Am I wasting his time? He is still young.. And lord, everyone knows he is attractive.." The now 33 year old man thought about his 24 year old boyfriend. Kisa remembered the past three years and how wonderful they have been with his lover Yukina Kou. A man of charm, power, confidence and sparkle… seriously Kisa had never met someone like Yukina before.

'I wonder if I weren't for me… where he might be right now. True, he finished school but he hasn't done much with his art in a few months now. He is still working at the same book store, he has moved but to be in charge of the whole manga section now but could he be doing more? He is 24 now… I wonder if he weren't with me if he would still be single… or with a girl…' Kisa shot up in bed, 'or a different guy!?' Kisa sighed as he looked over to his young lover who looked cute as a button sleeping next to him.

Kisa rolled out of bed and started to get dressed in a grey hoodie and some lose fitting jeans. 'It's already 11:15 am; damn I spent most of the day in bed. I guess I'll get started on a brunch." The editor walked to the kitchen and started to get some food around.

'I really need to stop thinking about all of this… I am just over thinking everything! This is nothing! I just need to relax!' Kisa mentally yelled at himself as he cut some fruits and vegetables. 'I just need to br –'

"OW!" Kisa broke his train of thought as he dropped he knife and grabbed his finger. Seeing blood, he moved his hand to the sink and then he looked at the middle knuckle on his left pointer finger. 'Great…'

"That's what you get for being distracted." Kisa jumped when he heard Yukina's morning voice echo in the room. Yukina slowly wrapped his arm around the smaller man's waist and grabbed his hand and looked at the injured finger. He grabbed a nearby towel and started to apply pressure. "What's got you so distracted?" Yukina asked smoothly in Kisa's ear.

"N… Nothing!" Kisa stuttered as he took his hand away from Yukina's soft hand and went back to preparing the food. 'I love his morning voice so damn much…' he started to blush.

"Not buying it…!" Yukina teased as he started the tea and coffee.

"Just work, it's almost the end of the cycle so I have a lot to do." Kisa smirked to himself. 'I say I love him so much but I can still lie to him so easily… hah I am so messed up…'

"Ahhhh…. I see. Well how about today we make a fun day! Full of fun and relaxing stuff! It's Sunday after all!" Yukina smiled and sparkles started to form.

"Sure… what are we going to do? Oh and can you please tone the sparkles a bit…" Kisa added without looking away from his hand and knife.

"Oh okay. Sorry Kisa-san. And well…. Etto… how about we go to see a movie? Or go shopping? I could use some new shoes.." Yukina said nonchalantly.

Kisa could help but to chuckle, "Yeah, that sounds great… now go get dressed." Kisa had just realized that Yukina was only in his light blue and black checkered boxers.

"Oh.. okay!" Yukina gave Kisa a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran off.

Although Kisa knew he loved Yukina with all he was he couldn't help but feel the change coming.

.

.

.

**Well there is this chapter! Whattya think?**

**I hope you all liked it! Please Please! Review! I wanna continue but I don't know just tell me what you guys think… okay! [: I r mean I REALLY wanna know if you guys think it is worth continuing! **

**Well…. Bye everyone! Thanks again for reading! :D**

**Xx- FreeJoy**


End file.
